Home
by Tukang Capit 88
Summary: Sasuke sadar bahwa tempatnya pulang adalah dia.. Emm.. ga bisa bikin summary.. #plakk


.

.

Naruto dkk adalah milik Om Masashi Kishimoto

Terima kasih banyak Om

.

Home

.

.

Sedikit peringatan

Cerita ini memiliki banyak kekurangan

Jadilah pembaca yang cerdas.

.

.

Thanks

.

.

Sasuke menarik dasi malang yang menggantung tak berdaya dilehernya lalu melemparnya asal kesembarang arah. Hari ini terasa sangat melelahkan untuknya. Dipagi hari Kakashi sekretarisnya mengalami kecelakaan yang mengharuskan sasuke melakukan pekerjaan lebih banyak karena kakashi tentu saja harus dirawat dirumah sakit, dia sedikit kesal tapi disaat bersamaan bersyukur kakashi hanya mengalami retak tulang ringan dibagian kakinya.

Siang harinya sasuke harus menangani kolega bisnisnya yang menyebalkan. Crab. Koleganya benar-benar merepotkan. Jenis kolega serakah yang selalu tidak puas dan berniat memerah hasil lebih banyak. Sedikit perdebatan alot yang dipenuhi omong kosong tak berguna mengisi siang sasuke membuatnya melewatkan jam makan siang langkanya. Cih. Ingatkan sasuke lain kali untuk mencoret nama kolega itu jika dia berulah lagi.

Disore hari dia harus berurusan dengan ayahnya yang mengadakan kunjungan dadakan. Banyak mendapat nasihat disana-sini dari ayahnya yang memiliki ekspetasi tinggi sudah pasti membuat mood sasuke yang dari pagi sudah buruk semakin masuk ketingkat yang lebih buruk. Sasuke tahu dan sangat sadar juga mengerti jika ayahnya hanya ingin bermaksud baik mencegah hal-hal tidak diingikan terjadi didalam perusahaan yang dia besarkan dengan susah payah hingga sebesar sekarang ini bisa menguasai pasar bisnis dunia. Tapi.. terkadang sasuke merasa ayahnya terlalu berlebihan. Ayolah.. dia bukan anak bawang lagi didunia bisnis bahkan dunia sudah mengakui dirinya sebagai salah satu pengusaha tersukses, apa ayahnya masih kurang percaya pada kemampuannya? Akh.. memikirkan itu membuat mood sasuke berkali-kali lipat semakin suram. Serius. Jika saja didepannya ada jurang sasuke akan melompat dengan sukarela sekarang juga. Mungkin sedikit pertunjukan lompat indah akan menghibur ayahnya yang terlalu kaku itu dan mungkin saja bisa menimbulkan ekspresi diwajahnya yang se-kaku karakternya. Bercanda. Sasuke is not that kind. Walau sebenarnya disuatu tempat didalam hatinya dia sedikit penasaran bagaimana reaksi ayahnya jika itu benar-benar terjadi..

Mengusap wajahnya dengan perlahan sasuke berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya yang berada dilantai empat puluh. Tidak. Tadi sudah kukatakan bukan kalau sasuke bukan tipe pria yang mudah menyerah pada kebangsatan dunia dan memilih untuk melakukan atraksi terjun bebas tanpa pengaman sekali seumur hidup. No no no.. sasuke masih memiliki banyak list yang sudah tersusun rapi diotak jeniusnya yang masih belum terealisasikan. seperti membangun perusahaannya sendiri yang akan dia jalankan untuk menghidupi keluarganya kelak.

Ah.. berbicara tentang keluarganya kelak membuat otak sasuke otomatis mengingat seseorang nun jauh disana

.

 _...Remember that night_

 _I had to leave you..._

 _._

Sasuke ingat saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu sekitar enam bulan yang lalu sebelum sasuke memulai perjalanan bisnisnya..

Dia tidak akan lupa Bagaimana ekspresi gadisnya saat dia memberitahukan rencana perjalanan panjangnya.

.

 _...You said it's alright_

 _And I believed you..._

.

Dia sangat beruntung memiliki gadis itu. Dia gadis yang kuat, dia gadis yang sangat mengerti tentang dirinya juga sangat mencintai dirinya dan sasuke tentu saja sangat mencintai gadisnya.

Sasuke saat itu dapat bernafas lega saat gadisnya memberi persetujuan akan rencana perjalanannya dan mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja disana. Dia akan memastikan itu sampai sasuke kembali.

.

 _...In this empty bed_

 _Where I'm alone_

 _I've been such a mess..._

.

Sasuke berjalan menuju ranjang empuknya merebahkan diri disana. Dia memandang langit-langit kamarnya.. dia... dia menyadari semuanya tidak baik-baik saja.

.

 _...When you're not with me_

 _These days are boring_

 _Wish it were easy_

 _Like sunday morning_

 _When I'd be waking up with you_

 _Only doing those things we wanna do_

 _My heart is anywhere you go_

 _When I'm next to you I'm home..._

.

Sekarang hari-harinya tak seindah dulu. Tak seindah saat ada gadisnya disisinya..Tak seindah saat mereka melakukan berbagai hal yang biasa mereka lakukan saat bersama.. bagaimana hal-hal sederhana yang mereka lakukan bisa membuatnya tersenyum sepanjang hari.. bagaimana senyum gadisnya menjadi energi utama untuk menjalani hidupnya setiap hari..

Dia merindukan gadisnya..

.

 _Wish I could be there with you_

 _I'm feeling lost without you_

.

Sudah dua bulan belakangan dikarenakan kesibukannya yang semakin banyak sasuke tidak pernah memberi kabar kepada gadisnya..

dia mengabaikan gadisnya..

dia berbuat jahat pada gadisnya...

apa dia sudah menyakiti gadisnya?

Sasuke menggeram rendah memikirkan tentang gadisnya. Apa yang sedang gadisnya lakukan sekarang? Apa dia sedang tertawa? Apa dia berbahagia? Atau dia sedang menangis bersedih?

Sasuke.. sasuke jelas merasa tidak baik disini tanpa gadisnya disisinya. Sasuke berharap dia bisa berada disamping gadisnya.. merangkulnya.. mengelus rambutnya.. mengatakan semua baik-baik saja.. atau mungkin ikut tertawa bersama gadisnya..

Dia semakin merindukan gadisnya.

.

... _In this empty bed_

 _Where I'm all alone_

 _I've been such a mess_

 _Need a one way ticket..._

 _._

Sasuke berhenti menatap langit-langit kamarnya beralih dengan meletakkan sebelah tanganya diatas kepala menutupi matanya. Dia tahu apa yang dia butuhkan sekarang..

.

 _... Anywhere you are_

 _Is where I want to go_

 _You are my address_

 _I don't care how I get it_

 _I need a one way ticket_...

.

Bukan ingin jadi anak manja. Tapi Perjalanan panjangnya membuat sasuke menyadari hal penting.. hal yang sangat penting baginya... bahwa... kemanapun sasuke pergi.. sejauh apapun.. selama apapun.. sasuke punya tempat untuk pulang... dia.. gadisnya adalah tempatnya pulang dan sekarang sasuke tidak peduli tentang ayahnya atau pekerjaan dan hal merepotkan lainnya.

.

... _Anywhere you are_

 _Is where I want to go_

 _You are my address_

 _I don't care how I get it_

 _I need a one way ticket..._

.

Sasuke mengabaikan semua panggilan dan pesan yang berasal dari kakashi, karin -sekretaris sementaranya, ayahnya dan bahkan dari itachi kakaknya.

Persetan dengan mereka.

 _._

 _...I need a one way ticket..._

 _._

Sasuke meninggalkan semua kepentingannya...

Melupakan rapat penting yang akan diadakan pagi ini dengan para direksi..

.

.

Persetan dengan pekerjaannya.

.

 _...I need a one way ticket..._

 _._

Sasuke meninggalkan semuanya sejenak untuk satu tujuan..

.

.

.

Jadi tolong biarkan dia..

Dia ingin pulang..

.

 _... I need a one way ticket..._

 _._

Dia telah menyadari kenapa dia melakukan semua hal yang selama beberapa waktu terakhir terus dia lakukan hingga menyiksa dirinya sendiri..

.

 _...I need a one way ticket..._

 _._

Dia melakukannya untuk dia..

Untuk gadisnya...

Tapi dia malah melupakan hal sepenting itu... sial.

Dan sekarang sasuke ingin bertemu dengan gadisnya...

Ingin memeluknya erat..

Ingin membelai lembut rambutnya..

Ingin menghapus airmatanya..

Ingin menciumnya mesra..

Ingin mengatakan "maafkan aku.. dan aku mencintaimu.." yang tidak pernah dia katakan bahkan sejak awal mereka menjalin hubungan..

Dia ingin pulang..

.

 _...Sayonara wo iena kitto kimi wa boku wo wasurete shimau kara_

 _Ushinaeba nidome wanai kidzuitanda_

 _I don't care how I get it_

 _I need a one way ticket..._

 _._

Sasuke tidak peduli pada tatapan orang-orang yang melihatnya dengan heran..

Dia terus berlari..

Tak peduli akan keadaannya..

Tak peduli tempatnya berada..

Dia tidak ingin kehilangan gadisnya..

Dia tidak ingin berpisah untuk kedua kalinya.

.

 _...Anywhere you are_

 _Is where I want to go_

 _You are my address_

 _I don't care how I get it_

 _I need a one way ticket..._

 _._

Disana..

Dia berdiri membelakangi sasuke..

Masih mengenakan jubah putih kebanggaannya..

melihat punggungnya dari belakang semakin membuat rasa rindu sasuke semakin tak tertahankan..

lalu waktu seolah berhenti..

Gadisnya berbalik..

Sasuke berhenti berlari..

Gadisnya menatapnya..

Dan.. oh.. Lihatlah.. Matanya.. rambutnya.. bibirnya... semuanya masih sama...

Betapa dia merindukan gadisnya..

Puk! Bunyi sebuah benda terjatuh. Benda yang tadinya dipegang gadisnya terjatuh saat gadisnya berlari kearah sasuke yang sudah melebarkan kedua tangan menyambutnya.

Gadisnya sekarang berada dalam dekapannya. Memeluknya. Sasuke bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan hangat nafas gadisnya membelai halus permukaan kulit dilehernya. Ah.. bahkan bau gadisnya masih sama..

.

 _...Anywhere you are_

 _Is where I want to go_

 _Y_ _ou are my address I_

 _don't care how I get it_

 _I need a one way ticket..._

 _._

Melepas pelukannya. Sasuke menatap wajah kekasihnya yang sudah dibasahi airmata dengan penuh kasih. Sasuke sudah sangat tidak peduli akan tempatnya berada sekarang. Tidak akan ada yang menghentikan rencananya. Dia mengelus rambut gadisnya lalu membelai pipinya.. ah.. ini yang sudah dia rindukan sejak lama.. beralih meraih tangan gadisnya menggenggamnya dengan erat seakan gadisnya akan menghilang jika genggaman itu dia lepas. Sasuke tidak pintar berbicara jadi dia berharap tubuhnya dapat menggantikan mulutnya dengan baik. Melihat tepat kedalam mata gadisnya. Hatinya sudah mantap dengan keputusannya. Dia sudah tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama.

"Haruno sakura menikahlah denganku.."

.

.

.

.

Dan disana Uchiha Sasuke melamar Haruno Sakura..

Tanpa cincin..

Tanpa bunga..

Tanpa suasana romantis..

Tanpa kata-kata cinta..

Tanpa makan malam..

Tidak dipinggir pantai..

Tidak direstoran mewah..

Tidak ditaman bunga..

Tidak juga diatas perahu dibawah jembatan bersimbol cinta..

..

Tapi..

Yang ada hanyalah bahasa kasih yang berasal dari hati yang saling terhubung..

...dan hanya berada dilorong rumah sakit..

.

.

.

Lalu sebuah pelukan erat datang dari gadisnya.

Itu jawabannya.

.

.

.

.

Dan Uchiha Sasuke sepenuhnya pulang.

.

.

.

.

... _Home..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _End_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Halo_ semuanyaaaa...

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari karya Kak Green Maple..

Ma kasih Kak Gee-chan.. *semogadialiahatini :D

Walau aku terinspirasi dari karya Kak Gee-chan tapi tetap saja punyaku jauh dibawah karyanya Kak Gee-chan.. hehhehe.. payah..

ah ya... disini adegan sasuke diatas ranjang itu saat dia berada di luar negri sebut aja paris.. nah trus pas dia dihubungi sama keluarganya itu pas dia udah nyampe tokyo. Ya em begitulah...

cerita ini berseliweran memenuhi kepalaku seharian gegara dengar lagu *piiiiiiiiip* seharian... umm.. ada yang tahu lagu diatas lagu siapa? Em ya.. seratus buat kamuuuu... yeiii...

Jd begitu deh.. pokoknya begitu.. selamat untuk diriku yang membuat cerita ini berantakan yeheiiii! :v dan kenapa ngetik dari hape susah amat yakk... mungkin kedepan aku akan edit lagi.. huhu.. oke. Ini udah jam 03.35 am dan aku mau bobo. Byeee. See youuu

.

.

Love

.

.

Mrs. Krabs


End file.
